


... и навсегда

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Апокалипсис наступил в среду днем, сразу после выпуска спортивных новостей. «Оставайтесь в здании, не открывайте двери, не пытайтесь покинуть город самостоятельно. Будет произведена плановая эвакуация. Не приближайтесь к людям, которые ведут себя странно. Если вы видите на улице раненного человека, который не просит у вас помощи — не приближайтесь к нему. Сохраняйте дистанцию. Изолируйте трупы. Не пытайтесь помочь укушенным».</p>
            </blockquote>





	... и навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> Привет  
> Мы будем счастливы теперь  
> и навсегда... (с)

Апокалипсис наступил в среду днем, сразу после выпуска спортивных новостей. «Оставайтесь в здании, не открывайте двери, не пытайтесь покинуть город самостоятельно. Будет произведена плановая эвакуация. Не приближайтесь к людям, которые ведут себя странно. Если вы видите на улице раненного человека, который не просит у вас помощи — не приближайтесь к нему. Сохраняйте дистанцию. Изолируйте трупы. Не пытайтесь помочь укушенным». 

Телефон Куроко не отзывался минут двадцать. Для Кагами это были самые отвратительные минуты в жизни, его мутило от волнения, он не находил себе места. Город был, конечно, шумный, но как-то привычно-обыденно. И все-таки, слушая в который раз гудки, Кагами вспоминал видео из новостей: люди, двигающиеся рваными, неуклюжими движениями, идущие напролом, вперед, с пустыми провалами глазниц.

Куроко ответил как раз тогда, когда Кагами уже готов был отрывать ножку от стола и, вооружившись ею, бежать искать его по всему Токио. Дыхание Куроко было тяжелым, хотя голос по-прежнему оставался спокойным.

— Кагами-кун, это очень важно, — говорил он в скользкой от пота трубке. — Оставайся в квартире. Запрись и никуда не выходи. Я приду к тебе, и мы вместе эвакуируемся. Пожалуйста, не выходи. Со мной все будет в порядке, они не реагируют на меня, но они убивают других людей. Поэтому, пожалуйста, запри дверь и оставайся в квартире. Дождись меня. Пожалуйста. 

С тех пор Кагами ждал. 

В первые дни был еще какой-то порядок: был слышен рокот вертолетов, сирены городских служб, иногда крики и выстрелы. Закутавшись в плед, Кагами сидел на балконе, глядя вниз, ожидая, что с минуты на минуту у его дома появится Куроко, и можно будет распахнуть дверь ему навстречу, не дожидаясь звонка. Или помочь, если Куроко попадет в неприятности на его улице.

Первое впечатление от одного из «этих» до сих пор напоминало о себе мурашками по позвоночнику. Он появился в вечерних сумерках, никого не пытался при этом съесть. Он просто шел, словно пьяный, умудряясь подволакивать обе ноги. Улицы были пустынны, и Кагами, наблюдая за удаляющейся фигурой, думал только о том, что не дай Бог именно сейчас появится Куроко. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы эти двое там, внизу, встретились.

Куроко отвечал на его звонки, успокаивал и просил потерпеть еще немного. Говорил, что скоро придет, и тогда все будет в порядке. Что город открыт для незараженных и они смогут уехать отсюда вместе, как только Куроко доберется до него и поможет добраться до пункта эвакуации. Кагами пытался спрашивать, где его искать, говорил, что сам подойдет, но в ответ получал все то же: «Оставайся в квартире. Все будет хорошо, я уже рядом». 

Будто бы успокоилось телевидение, и, хотя по нему по-прежнему были только выпуски новостей, в студиях появлялись профессора, которые рассуждали о природе явления, предупреждали, что зараженным не найден еще способ помочь, и если кто-то из ваших друзей оказался под ударом – лучше оставить его в городе. Дом тоже постепенно стихал, больше не раздавались уверенные шаги сверху, больше не слышно было телевизора из квартир сбоку, больше не видно было на балконах других соседей, наблюдающих за тем, что происходит снизу, на улице. 

На третий день город затих, а посреди ночи отключили электричество. По телевизору говорили как раз, что нужно сохранять спокойствие, эвакуация продолжается, жертвы среди мирного населения минимальны. 

Кагами отчего-то знал, что электричество больше не вернут. Нужно было выключить телефон, чтобы экономить батарею, но он не мог, ведь в любой момент мог позвонить Куроко и попросить о помощи. Кагами сидел на балконе, доедая быстро портящиеся продукты из отключившегося холодильника, и всматривался вниз, на темную улицу, но видел только неясные силуэты и слышал шарканье неуверенных шагов по асфальту. 

На четвертую ночь он наконец задремал, все так же сидя на балконе, закутавшись в плед. Куроко не звонил, и телефон его оказался выключен. Кагами готов был плюнуть на все и бежать на улицу искать Тецую, но всякий раз останавливала мысль о том, что вдруг, пока его не будет, наконец придет Куроко. Раненный, уставший, нуждающийся в помощи, прорвавшийся к нему через погибающий город. Придет, а Кагами не будет дома, и Куроко, возможно истекая кровью, решит, что Кагами бросил его, и ушел эвакуироваться один. 

Ночь Кагами разбудил какой-то неясный, незнакомый звук. Он долго потирал глаза, прислушиваясь, прежде чем понял, что это что-то похожее на человеческий вой, и воют как раз те, что когда-то были людьми. Будто плачут в голос, в ужасной обиде на тех, кто оставил их погибать в этом городе. 

Днем Кагами больше не видел на улице людей, не слышал ни машин, ни выстрелов, ни вертолетов. Ему казалось жутким, что он сидит тут, в безопасности, а в это время к нему пытается пробраться Куроко. Нужно было сразу выяснить, где он находится, и самому добраться туда, ведь были еще машины, силы самообороны, да и в первые дни этих существ было гораздо меньше, чем теперь. 

А потом телефон разрядился. Настало время начать экономить еду, и Кагами перекладывал запасы раз за разом, пытаясь рассчитать, сколько можно будет есть, если он застрял тут еще на день? На два? На неделю? На месяц? 

Он больше не видел людей. Под его балконом и ночью проходили эти существа, что заменили их. Они не спешили, просто брели по своим делам, не обращая никакого внимания на засевшего на балконе Кагами. Иногда он слышал неуверенное шарканье шагов в подъезде, иногда совсем близко от его двери, и холодел от ужаса, боясь, что именно в этот момент у его двери появится и Куроко.  
И все же продолжал ждать, на балконе высматривая сверху знакомую фигуру. 

Он в очередной раз задремал, когда его разбудил стук в дверь. Проснувшись, засуетился, поняв, что умудрился пропустить тот момент, когда Куроко проскользнул к его подъезду, и было немного обидно, что столько времени караулил, а в самый нужный момент заснул. И все же радостно от того, что дождался, и теперь все будет хорошо, и они смогут уйти из умирающего города.

Конечно, он заглянул в глазок и, признав там знакомую лохматую макушку, поспешно распахнул дверь, спеша впустить Куроко в квартиру.  
Куроко стоял, уперев руку в дверной косяк, неуверенно покачиваясь, и пустыми провалами глаз будто бы глядя на Кагами. Он не был ранен, только потрепались от долгого путешествия голубые джинсы и футболка из белой стала коричнево-серой, да и волосы в таком беспорядке, будто он только что встал. И все же, это был его Куроко, которого он все это время ждал, и без которого не мог уйти, потому что ему могла понадобиться помощь. 

Кагами, посторонился, чтобы пропустить его в квартиру, произнес с улыбкой:

— Проходи. Я ждал. 

Куроко резким движением оторвался от дверного косяка и прошел в квартиру мимо Кагами, споткнувшись о порог, но будто и не заметив этого.


End file.
